


One Last Night

by cstone9876



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 「就這樣了。」Seb突然說。是啊，就這樣了。「沒有更多問題了。」也沒有更多比賽了。Sebastian Vettel跟Kimi Raikkonen，做為隊友的日子，也沒有更多了。





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwYzMUP9Q2M  
> 除了最後面，每一句話，都是他們真真實實在鏡頭前說過的。  
> 也是我們真真實實愛過的。  
> 寫在2018年收官戰前。

「看那隻狗，看那隻狗！」Seb開心地叫著，整個身體都橫越了駕駛座，幾乎擋住正在開車的Kimi的視線。芬蘭人沒有生氣，而是跟著笑了起來。

他們一起開車上路已經有了無數次，但這一次不同，他們就是知道。同樣的紅色戰袍，同一台法拉利，同樣的拍攝場景。但這，是最後一次了。

座艙中，車輪上，方向盤之後。

他們的愛情被深深掩埋在這些東西裡，卻閃爍著永恆不滅的光芒。那是真愛的模樣。

「所以，我最喜歡的食物是什麼？」Seb問。

「義大利麵。」Kimi笑著，心不在焉。

「老天，我才剛跟你說過！」Seb哭笑不得，Kimi總是這樣，對於不重要的問題一笑而過，就好像他的笑容可以解決世界上所有的困難和煩惱。

或許真的可以，Seb偷偷想。

傳奇車手Kimi Raikkonen，一個喜歡酒精、派對、雪糕和睡覺的毛頭小子，在賽車場上一笑，晃眼就是十七年。各種光怪陸離的意外也影響不了這個埃斯波來的冰人，對於圍場內外的興衰、媒體的尖銳質問，他只有兩種反應：面無表情，或是笑。

但如果他的身邊有一個小德國人，那就只有笑了。特別傻的那種。

「我能吃什麼吃到世界末日？」小德國人又問了一次。

Kimi發出了一串知錯的聲音，「我想到你最後說的東西去了。」他撓撓脖子，「莫札瑞拉跟番茄。」

「我想你是世界上唯一一個說『莫札瑞拉跟番茄』，而不是『蕃茄跟莫札瑞拉』的人了。」

Kimi聳肩。說不定你就是因為我先說莫札瑞拉才愛我的呀。可是鏡頭在拍攝，他保持沈默。

Seb繼續提問，「我如何慶祝我的三十一歲生日？」

Kimi突然轉過頭去，看著那熟悉的臉龐，「你那麼老了啊？」

曾經紅牛車隊摔玩具的小男孩，現在已經算得上中老年車手了。或許是因為他們相伴彼此，時間才過得特別快吧。

「我不知道。」Kimi努力回想著，這太難了，他們一起生活了太久，每一天都如此特別，他又怎麼能記住其中一天的細節呢？

而那些例行的、每天都會幹的事，又不能在鏡頭前說出來。真麻煩。

「讀我的祝賀簡訊？」  
  
又來了，笑著胡說八道。可是小德國人就喜歡這樣，Seb笑得很歡。

「你大概在家吧，那是比賽之前。」

「嗯。」我當然在家。Seb看向窗外，不讓攝影機拍到異常。我們做愛，一整天都膩在床上，傻瓜。

「我出生在德國的哪裡？」Seb看了一眼問題卡。

「喔，你跟我講過。就在那啥旁邊⋯⋯」

當然跟你講過，我有什麼沒跟你講過的。Seb內心的小男孩開始不高興了，「而你忘了。」

Kimi大笑兩聲，「在霍根海姆旁邊。叫啥來著，那地方。」

「如果你說的出來我會超級驚訝。」Seb搖著頭。全世界。全世界的粉絲都能說出來的地名，他老公卻忘記了。老天在上。

「那是⋯⋯」

「黑澎海姆。」Seb打斷了他。

「我正要說呢。」Kimi耍起無賴，「只是聲音沒出來罷了。」

「當然了。」Seb無奈，怎麼自己偏偏就愛上他了，「如果你餘下的人生都只能吃一樣東西，你會選什麼，為什麼？」

兔子。Seb在內心大喊，他的表情甚至有些僵硬，於是他又只能往車外看，假裝風景很有趣。

Kimi翻弄了一下帽子，噘了下嘴，他的沈默讓Seb有些緊張。他該不會真的要說吧？

Seb轉頭想解決這個開始變得奇怪的氛圍，但Kimi馬上就開口了，「沙拉。」

「什麼沙拉？」Seb一時懵了。

「隨便一種。」兔子最喜歡吃的那種，我都要負責解決胡蘿蔔。Kimi想。

下一題，Seb幾乎都不想問出口，「描述你完美的一天。」

睡。睡覺。睡一整天的覺。睡飽之後我倆幹個爽，爽完繼續睡。

Kimi嘖了一聲，似乎是在想該如何文雅的描述這件事。

Seb決定幫他一把，「待在家？」

「對。」Kimi就像抓住了救命稻草，「沒有任何計劃，那是最完美的。」

「加上一點『越野運動』？」Seb沒打算放過他。

「當然。」不管是騎還是被騎都很來勁，「我想最棒的就是沒有任何計劃。」

Kimi小小的回擊，他真的不喜歡角色扮演跟那些奇怪的台詞。強暴play？德國人的腦子裡都裝了些什麼？

「有什麼是你在比賽週一定要吃的食物嗎？」Seb佯裝不懂，看向問題卡。

「沒。我大部分時間都在吃沙拉。」Kimi看了一眼。因為有某隻兔子總是不好好吃他的菜。

「你在學校最喜歡什麼科目？」Seb開始覺得這些問題無聊透頂了。

「運動。」簡直廢話。Kimi看到Seb無趣的樣子，努力再想了另一個答案，「還有，呃，你們叫什麼，手工藝？」

喔。想起那雙靈巧的雙手除了開車還能幹的事，Seb果不其然咧開了笑容。

「你的工作裡最棒的部分是什麼？」

「比賽。開車。」跟你。這次看向窗外的是Kimi了。

「在蒙札為法拉利開車感覺如何？」

「因為是家鄉站，有很多粉絲，感覺確實挺不一樣的，但單論開車這部分是挺簡單的。」

這題不應該是他來回答。Kimi知道，這問題的意義對Seb來說更為深遠。法拉利，蒙札，那都是小德國人的夢想。正因為知道這一點，在這最後一年，Kimi拚盡了全力，搶下桿位，法拉利頭排起跑。儘管結果不盡人意，但那已經是給Seb、給芬蘭車迷，也是給全世界Tifosi最好的禮物了。

「就這樣了。」Seb突然說。

是啊，就這樣了。

「沒有更多問題了。」

也沒有更多比賽了。

Sebastian Vettel跟Kimi Raikkonen，做為隊友的日子，也沒有更多了。

Kimi點點頭。

之後很長的一段時間，兩個人都沒有說話。想到不確定的將來，Seb就覺得胸口很沉，像是有看不見的幽靈和陰影壓得他喘不過氣，就連現在都快要窒息。

「那是最後一個晚上。」Kimi打破沉默。

Seb低下頭，試著呼吸。可是只要一閉上眼睛，他就會看見七彩的煙花。

在阿布達比，宣告終結的煙花。

他咽了口唾沫，卻嚐到香檳的苦澀。

充斥空間的引擎聲，聽起來都像是領獎台上慶祝的國歌和音樂。

曾經他是多麽期待站上那個在暗夜裡閃耀如繁星的領獎台，曾經他捧起世界冠軍的獎盃，就像是擁有了全世界。

可是，如今他只希望那一刻永遠不要到來。

因為煙花、香檳、國歌，都是最後一次了。儘管早已塵埃落定，天真的德國人還是不願意面對即將分離的現實。

最後一次跟他最愛的人攜手奮戰，要他怎麼能夠接受？

最後一晚——

「但是，我們還有以後每一個晚上。」Kimi停下車，輕輕說道。

做為隊友，那是最後一個晚上。

但是作為伴侶和愛人，他們還有往後每一個、甜蜜的夜晚。

Seb聽懂了，他還是很難過，可是，不再喘不過氣了，「那，最後一場記者會，我要告訴全世界你永遠是我的。」

Kimi笑著，溫柔又傻氣，「行啊，但是我想索伯會非常生氣。」

「去他的索伯。」Seb撲過去吻他。

而這一幕，自然是被Shell的剪輯師掐掉了。

  
-Never Finish-


End file.
